


The Final Inning

by KilluasGon



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Character Death, End of the World, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-07 00:56:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3154772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KilluasGon/pseuds/KilluasGon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys at Nishiura are left to fend for themselves after an earthquake strikes. Strange occurrences, missing people, and utter chaos ensues. Will they survive this unexpected tragedy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Final Inning

**Author's Note:**

> FOR THE BAE. KOUHAI HAPPY REALLY EARLY BIRTHDAY. on-my-wayward-gay.tumblr.com

Mihashi was sure of it. This would be the day he'd die.

How long had it been since destruction hit, and utter turmoil rocked the Earth? He didn't know anymore, and barely remembered how it all began- The death, the darkness, the desperation, the pain.

His body lay in the rubble, uniform that had at one time been kept in pristine condition, was now torn, and littered with dirt, blood, and miscellaneous other fluids. It had been his prized possession at some point, it represented the friendships he had secured, the emotions he had experienced, the life he was forced to leave behind- And now it was tattered, just like him.

Tears welled up in his eyes as he waited, and waited. What would get to him first? Scavengers looking for easy prey and supplies? Maybe hunger or thirst? Perhaps he'd make it til night and then all the predatory animals that hid about the rubble and dark alleys would come out looking for a meal.

Oh, and you couldn't forget about infection. Even if he laid there uninterrupted, starving, wishing he could reach his water, surely the immense damage would eat away at him slowly, and send his body into overtime until he finally ran out of fuel and couldn't fight off the infectious spread. Slowly, and painfully, he'd waste away, unable to think clearly- readily accepting his fate.

Without surprise, the blue of the sky faded to darkness behind lidded eyes as Mihashi struggled to take in breaths.

This was it.

After struggling for months, holding on was no longer an option.

It was a cruel, but unavoidable, _goodbye.._

  
 **The First Day**

It was morning once again. The school grounds were covered by cliques of people scattered about, chatting and goofing off, waiting for the first bell to sound- Or at least waiting for that special person to walk them to class. It was an average high school, nothing too special at all.

His steps clipped at the ground as Mihashi kept his head down, eyes glancing imperceptibly around to make sure no one was in his path, because taking it upon himself to avoid any collisions with others was necessary.

"Ren! Wait up!"

"T-Tajima-"

Tajima excitedly hurried up the path, giving Mihashi no time to properly get out his name before ramming into him. As normal, the over-friendly boy looped an arm around his much more reserved friend, making him slightly uncomfortable- but, of course, Mihashi slowly eased into it. It wasn't the first time Tajima had entered his personal space, and it wouldn't be the last- Not that he minded too much, it just took a bit of adjusting to get used to suddenly having someone only centimeters away.

"What did I tell you to call me? Come on! We're supposed to be best friends. You're breaking my heart. It's been two years Mihashi! Two!"

"Ah! Sorry.. Yuu."

"Much better! Hey, did you do any of the math?"

Mihashi gave a slight shrug as they stumbled through the school halls, dodging any accidental contact with the other rowdy students that noisily jumped around, throwing things here, and gesturing there. It was the first day back since break, and you could tell by the stories that filled the air and the cheerful laughter that bounced off the walls.

"I think.. I did half.. How about you?"

"Heheh! I did none!"

"Yuu.. You're going to fail if you don't try."

"Hey! I tried! But, then I got hungry.. And Hanai called, so I had to take a break."

"..You always use that same e-excuse. Did he call every night?"

Tajima grinned widely and nodded, because it was true, he always did. It had been two years since they met, and not once did Tajima ever say anything differently. Late night snacks and long phone calls with Hanai was always and would always be his routine.

"I'm a growing, horny boy! You can't blame me."

"W-What does being horny have to do with it?"

"What do you think Hanai and I talk about? We jerk it together, and I get to listen to him moan. Oh man it's great, he really likes dirty talk. And sometimes he'd come over and he'd let me spread him out on my bed and suck-"

"T-Too much information, Y-Yuu!"

As soon as they entered their class, they swiftly took their normal seats across from each other, Abe right behind Mihashi, Hanai behind Tajima. Without skipping a beat, Tajima turned to face the much larger male that had been resting his eyes previous to them entering the room.

"Isn't that right Hanai?"

"Isn't what right?" Hanai stretched, armed raised above his head as he blinked himself awake- Those long nights looked like they were taking a toll on him.

"You like it when we're talking on the phone and I tell you all about how I want to shove my-"

"S-Shut the fuck up!" Hanai stood, chair flying back from his sloppy movements as he did his best to restrain Tajima, and cover his mouth with his hands. It was a bit of an over reaction seeing as everyone already knew they were together, but Hanai wasn't one to so openly disperse such private information. It probably didn't help either that he was exhausted, and Tajima pushing and prodding as usual would probably annoy Hanai into a fit of rage.

But, the shade of red on Hanai's face did make it completely obvious that everything Tajima had said was absolutely, 100% true, too. Not that Mihashi ever doubted it though- he loved watching how the two interacted, it was interesting to say the least. Only thing he regretted was not being able to shut Tajima up like Hanai could when he started talking about all the sexual things the two of them did together.

It was too much at times.

"Anyways.. How are you this morning, Mihashi?" Abe gave Mihashi a light pat on the back as he leaned over his desk, looking almost as drowsy as Hanai had- But his look was probably out of boredom.

"G-Good! I had a really big breakfast and I managed to get most of my homework done!"

"Ah, that's good."

"How about you.. Abe?"

"I think I slept wrong, but, I'm pretty good."

Per-usual, the bell rang, cutting off their conversation perfectly. A greeting and checking up was all they managed to get in during the morning, and it was always enough. Abe was just glad he could talk to Mihashi normally, and Mihashi was just glad he wasn't upsetting Abe. It was the perfect set up.

They all stood, bowed, sat, listened to the daily plans and announcements, turned in their work, and began copying down everything off the chalkboard. Miscellaneous formations of words scattered across detailing everything that would need to be accomplished within the week.

"Aaah man.. Hey- Mihashi- Do you have a pencil?"

Mihashi looked up, and thought about it for a second before rummaging through the things at his desk.

"N-No.. sorry.."

"That's alright! Hey! Hanai! Give me a pencil!"

"What the hell? Can't you at least say please?" Hanai graciously held one out to him.

"Pleaaaaaaaaaase Hanai? I'll make up for it at lunch, when we're all alooonnne~"

"S-Shut up and take the pencil." Before Tajima could take it, Hanai gave him a small whack on the cheek, earning a low hiss and glare.

Tajima pouted and rubbed at the space, acting as if it hurt a lot more than it did because God knows, Hanai would end up feeling excruciatingly guilty over it.

"Can you two not flirt in class? I'm trying to get work done and it's grossing me out."

"Don't be jealous Abe. If you weren't so shy you and Mihashi would be going out by now."

"E-Eh?" Mihashi swiveled in his seat so he could see Abe a bit better- but it barely worked. Abe buried his face in his arms, leaving Mihashi in a confused daze.

"I don't like Mihashi, stop, please."

"Y-You don't l-like me?" Waterworks began churning, and immediately, Abe knew he had made a mistake. He sat up straight, and shook his head.

"That's not what I meant- Ah, I uh-"

"W-What did I do.. A-Abe.. I'm sorry.."

"I didn't mean it dammit- Don't cry Mihashi- Shit-"

"A-Abe-kun.."

"I do like you Mihashi! I like you a lot!"

The class went quiet and heads from all over swung around, staring down the boy who had just shouted his feelings of affection out in the middle of class.

Abe's face was set ablaze as he slid down, hiding himself as murmurs and giggles erupted from everywhere in the classroom.

_Did Abe just confess to Mihashi?_

_They weren't already dating?_

_I thought Abe was into girls._

_Obviously not! Don't you ever see how they act during games and at practice?_

_Yeah! He's totally liked him all along!_

_I wonder if Mihashi feels the same way?_

_Probably._

Unaware of everything happening around, Mihashi's response was to shyly smile and nod, "I-I'm glad.. I like Abe-Kun t-too.."

Feminine squee's erupted from all over the classroom over the obvious, and very cheesy boy's love scene that unfolded in front of their eyes, but the teacher was less than amused as he approached.

"Abe, Mihashi, Tajima, Hanai. Stop. You're interrupting class."

"Sorry.." In unison they all bowed their heads and returned to their work, not before Hanai managed to shoot an unimpressed glare at the three of them.

They scribbled down all the notes and waited for the bell before transitioning to the next subjects- English, Math, Science, and finally- Lunch.

As soon as the bell rang out, everyone shifted desks, left to join friends, and the four of them sat in their normal circle.

"Hey Mihashi, where's your lunch?"

"A-Ah! I forgot it!" The look of disappointment was exaggerated as he whined out, sobbing to himself. "I-I even m-made my favorite.."

"That sucks. Want some of mine?"

"R-Really?! Abe-kun!" Mihashi looked at the boy with a new look of adoration, and Abe had a feeling that Mihashi had never admired him more than he did now.

"Yeah.. Uh, here." He pulled his sandwich in half and handed it over, and Mihashi didn't waste time tasting it.

"Waaah! So good! Did you make it, A-Abe?"

"Yeah. It's the same thing I always throw together. It's fast, so.."

"Sharing food, you guys act more like a couple than we do."

"He didn't have food. Why is the topic of today dating? Can't we talk about something else."

"Oh man.." Hanai quickly stood up grabbing at his things, obviously frazzled by something.

"What?"

"We were supposed to meet up with the team today for lunch in the courtyard to discuss practice times-"

"You're the captain and you forgot. What makes you think they all remembered?" Tajima added.

"I'll go check their classes and get them, you guys go ahead and meet up with whoever's there, I'll hurry up."

Hanai took a step before Tajima gripped at his shirt with a frown sprawled across his face. "Can't I get a kiss first?"

"N-Not in class!"

"No one's looking except for Mihashi and Abe.. The teacher's not even in.. Please..?"

"N-No way! I have to go, let go Tajima!"

"..Fine.." Tajima crossed his arms, sulking a bit, leaving Mihashi and Abe to stare in bewilderment before getting up and starting to walk off themselves.

Thinking it over one more time, Hanai hurriedly leaned over, pressing his lips to Tajima's. "You're so stubborn. I gotta go now."

Pleased, Tajima rose from his seat and gave him an abrupt hug before running off, "I love you, Hanai!"

"Y-Yeah.. Love you too.."

__________________________________________________________________________________

"Abe, Mihashi, Tajima, over here!" Sakaeguchi motioned them over to the cement planter box him, Mizutani, and Hamada were sitting on.

"What took you guys so long?"

"Ah, we kind of forgot.. Where's Nishihiro, Suyama, Izumi, and Oki?"

"They probably forgot too-"

"Izumi went back to get something, and Suyama wasn't in school today." Mizutani shrugged.

Mihashi took a seat next to Hamada, and Abe quietly plopped down directly next to him.

"Hama-chan! Why did you come?"

"Wanted to ask Hanai about game times so I could get everything ready for the season. Everything from last year looks awful-"

"Yeah, you guys were great at cheering but not so gentle with the sign and uniforms."

"Haha.. Yeah.. " Hamada nudged Mihashi, "You wanna help make everything this year?"

"I-I don't know.. how to sew.."

"Plus if he ended up sewing something to his own hand, how would he pitch?" Tajima chuckled and paced in front of the group.

"You're right.. Mihashi _would_ manage to hurt himself somehow.."

"Yeah, Mihashi isn't allowed to help. Sorry Hamada." Abe smirked.

"W-What if I wanted to.. try.."

"Too bad. I'll just have to recruit more people this year. Since the team did so well, it should be easier. The girls will probably be fine with helping."

"B-But.. H-Hama-chan.."

"You can help with something else. You like food, so maybe you can come over and help me prepare snacks the night before games for everyone?"

"Y-Yeah!"

"He'll be too tired. What if he cuts himself."

"A-Abe-kun!"

"You seriously worry about him too much. He'll be fine."

"It's because he's in love with Ren, he even confessed during class, in front of everyone."

"Shut up, it wasn't like that."

Mizutani peered around Sakaeguchi and gave Abe a thumbs up. "Sure it wasn't. Good job. What did he say?"

"I-I said.. I-I like Abe..too."

"It was only a matter of time."

"Why are you guys so set on me and Mihashi liking each other? What if I like someone else?"

"Do you?"

"W-Well.. No.."

"Are you against dating Mihashi?"

"..No.. But.."

"What about you, Mihashi?"

Mihashi blinked and peered over at Mizutani.

"Would you be up for dating Abe?"

"I-If it was with Abe.. I don't think.. I'd mind.."

Hamada, Tajima, Mizutani, and Sakaeguchi beamed, their smiles large as they stared at Abe.

"Mihashi wouldn't mind, Abe.."

"Yeah, Mihashi's all for it."

"You're protective of him anyways. If you were dating, you would be able to spend all your time around him, protecting him."

Abe glowered at the words, and took the silence that followed their statements as a chance to change the topic. "What's taking everyone else so long?"

Mizutani slouched and shook his head, unsure himself. "Izumi probably got held up by a teacher or something."

"And Hanai probably can't find their classrooms- W-Wah-"

Without warning, the ground shook, knocking Tajima off his feet. He sat their in shock, dazed and confused eyes focused on the boys in front of him.

"What the hell?"

Mihashi gripped at Abe, and buried his face in his shoulder as the movements continued.

"It's just a little earthquake it'll be over in a second- We're probably far enough away from the epicenter-"

Tajima struggled to pull himself off the ground, wobbling back and forth as he stood.

"I'll be back- I gotta go look for Hanai.. Need to make sure he's okay-"

Hamada jumped up, stumbling over himself but quickly catching balance once again as he took hold of Tajima's arm tightly.

"Sit. Wait. If you go in and get hurt, Hanai will be pissed."

"But- What if something happens-"

"Mihashi and I will go look for him okay?"

"What?! Abe- No! Why would I tell Tajima he can't go and then let the two of you get yourselves killed?!"

"We're a pair, and Mihashi wouldn't feel safe if I left him behind."

"Remember all the earthquake drills we had as kids?! This goes against everything we learned." Hamada chided.

"Even you said it- It's a little earthquake."

Shakily, Abe stood, ensuring Mihashi could stand on his own two feet without problem- He'd probably end up tripping eventually due to his natural clumsiness, but they'd have to work with it.

"Tajima will worry, and I'll make sure we stay away from anything that could possibly get us killed. I'm not stupid."

"But Abe-"

"H-Hama-chan.. It's okay! W-We'll find them.."

Hamada disapproved, but still nodded, sitting back, and dragging Tajima down with him, forcing him to stay put. Arguing wouldn't get them anywhere, so it was best to just let them do as they pleased.

"Be careful."

"Ren, watch your feet alright? Don't fall over anything! And when you find Hanai tell him I'm gonna kick his ass for making wait out here without him!"

Mihashi nodded, taking note.

Slowly, and steadily they walked, Abe pulled out his phone, staring at the clock and watching as the time slowly flicked from 12:01pm to 12:02pm.

"It feels like it's lasted a lot longer than a normal quake-"

"Y-Yeah.."

"Mihashi, are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah!"

"..Can you say anything besides, yeah?"

"Yeah.. I-I mean! Yes!"

"It's okay to be afraid, y'know, I'm not gonna let you get hurt."

"I'm just.. Worried.."

Abe was too. They all were. How could they not worry? It was taking a million times longer to walk up the path than normal because the ground was swaying, and the cement was cracking beneath their feet. It was strange.

Since the initial start, somehow, it had built up momentum, it had gotten exponentially stronger, and just trying to stay upright was becoming a hard task.

"S-Shit-"

"A-Abe!"

Abe faltered, before falling over completely, pulling Mihashi down along with him.

"Sorry Mihashi- You okay?"

"I.. think.. Are you..?"

"Y-Yeah.."

Abe flashed a reassuring smile up at Mihashi, and nudged him a bit,

"Okay, I'm glad you're okay, but you need to get off so we can go-"

Mihashi nodded, and sat up.

"Man, this is a lot harder than I thought."

Abe stared at Mihashi and looked over his face, noticing the fact his eyes had gone wider than normal, the fear on his face more apparent than ever before.

"Mihashi?.."

"A-Abe.."

His mouth hung open as he tried to form words, but nothing came out. It was hard to express what he was feeling. The sight was too much.

"Mihashi what is it.. What are you looking at?.."

Abe turned and looked over, just in time to hear the now evident screams coming from inside the school building. And it was obvious why. Steadily, the bottom floor gave out, a cloud of dust blowing passed the two of them as they sat and watched, wincing only a little as the rubble flung at them.

Finally the realization set in and Abe swung into action, gripping at Mihashi's arm and tugging him up off the ground, still having a bit of trouble tripping now and then, but knowing they needed to get out of there.

"Mihashi! Run!"

Mihashi followed behind him, but his eyes never left the building as they stumbled along.

"Mihashi! Abe! You alright?"

"Y-Yeah- Go, go!"

The remaining boys were already on their feet, all of them sprinting away.

"Did you get inside? Did you see them?"

"N-No- We didn't see anyone- "

"N-No! N-No!"

"M-Mihashi!?"

In unison they all turned around, watching as the structure of the building gave out completely and, as if in slow-mo, caved in through the middle, leaving a pile of debris where the school used to stand.

Once again a breeze from the collapse blew in every direction, and they raised their arms to try and block out anything that may come flying for their faces.

As it all settled, and a deafening silence took over, they waited, eyes onset to the devastation in front of them.

"Do we.. Do we go back now?"

"The shaking still hasn't stopped-"

"Y-Yeah, but if someone needs ours help, we have to go- Plus.. T-They-"

"They're fine. Hanai had to have gotten them out. They're fine. Let's go. We can't leave them all like that if we can help."

"T-Tajima.. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Let's go."

The enthusiasm in his voice had dulled down, and they watched for a second as he walked away, not waiting for a response from the group. But, he was right. They were okay because of luck alone. It'd be selfish to leave anyone behind.

"I'll go with Tajima, you guys check around the back and see if there's anyone else that wasn't inside the main building like us."

"Are you sure Mizutani? I could go with you guys."

"Nah, make sure Sakaeguchi doesn't do anything stupid."

"Heh.. Thanks a lot."

"We could all go together- Anyone out on the fields or anything probably doesn't need our help."

"Hamada, it's alright. You guys should check the pool, and the gymnasium. There were probably people in there that might need you. I know how Tajima feels, so I think it's best if I go with him. Can try to keep him calm, y'know? In the worst possible scenario."

"Alright.. Well, good luck Mizutani."

"Yeah.. You too. Call me if anything comes up."

Not wasting anymore time, Mizutani jogged off, catching up Tajima and slowly digging through the rubble in front to clear a pathway through.

"He knows how Tajima feels..? Don't we all? We lost people too." Abe ranted.

"We don't know if we've lost anyone close to us yet.. Izumi might still be in the school and considering the two of them are dating-"

"What?! No way." Hamada gaped at Sakaeguchi.

"What do you mean, no way?"

"I've never seen them together, have you guys?"

"They're always together but never.. uh, 'together' if you know what I mean." Abe added.

"T-They're not like.. Tajima and Hanai.."

"I thought it was pretty obvious. They hold hands all the time, and Izumi is always sitting on Mizutani's lap. I'm sure they even kissed at the end of a couple practices? You guys really never noticed?"

"No." Their voices synced and Sakaeguchi awkwardly chuckled.

"Well.. Guess I'm just more perceptive. We should probably get going. Shouldn't waste any time."

_____________________________________________________________________________

Why was it they could still joke around and act like nothing was off when the school that they spent two entire years at was now gone? It vanished, like it was some figment of their imagination. There were students, teachers dead, but still, they walked, and talked as if nothing had happened. None of them even knew if their families were okay, but they seemed so unaffected- Especially in comparison to Tajima.

Hamada led the way, being the senior of the group made him feel responsible for caring for them all as they searched, jumping over fallen trees, chunks of cement, broken equipment, and every once in a while catching one of them when they'd unfortunately step in the wrong place at the wrong time.

They made it through the fields, and as assumed, anyone that had been there was already gone- there was no sign of anyone or anything else outside- no birds chirping, no nothing.

"Oh-"

Mihashi stopped, tugging lightly on Abe's arm.

"The ground stopped shaking?"

"I didn't even notice- Was too busy looking around."

"Eheh.. Mihashi probably noticed because he wasn't falling all over Abe anymore."

Mihashi simply nodded, and Abe rolled his eyes.

"Where next? The Gym or pool?"

"If people were in the pool, I'm sure they're okay. "

"What even happens if you're in a pool when there's an earthquake?"

"Oh! I saw a video on YouTube once.. It just kinda splashes back and forth and throws the water out. If you're close to the walls, you're probably not having a good time-"

"Yeah, it's best if we check the gym first then."

They all agreed and tediously made their way to the gymnasium, which some how was pretty unscathed considering. The cement on the building had crumbled away, and you could see some of the steal and wood bars exposed here and there, but it was okay.

Hamada tugged at the door with a loud grunt, and gave it his best shot. Nothing. Once again he pulled with all his strength, but it didn't move at all.

Sakaeguchi joined in grabbing the opposite handle, but nothing would open the doors.

"Jammed.. Is there like, a very efficiently placed crowbar somewhere?"

"This isn't a video game Hamada."

"You never know."

Glancing around, for the first time since the quake had begun, Mihashi let go of Abe and wandered off while they looked for something to pry open the doors.

He shifted through all the miscellaneous things around the ground before finally finding a steal bar that was placed in a pile of broken tree branches, and some decent sized rocks.

His hands gripped at the base and gave it a tug- there was no give. He tried it once again, but still- Nothing.

Failure was setting in but he knew he couldn't give up, he refused to be that one person in all the movies that didn't do anything and ended up surviving because everyone else got themselves killed protecting them. He refused to be worthless- That and, he was really set on getting this for the group- Abe would definitely praise him.

Mihashi cleared away the planks carefully, and pushed aside all the rocks that buried the base of the pipe.

With a loud thud, he fell backwards staring down at the mangled body that the steel bar had burrowed into. It had impaled whoever this was in the back, and left them incapable of moving to safety- And they were left to slowly bleed out, be crushed by all the extra rubble, and die.

The shriek of utter despair that left Mihashi's mouth sent all the other boys to alert, and the quickly scattered, looking, and finding Mihashi sat beside the corpse.

"A-Abe.. A-Abe-.." Abe knelt down beside him, and gently placed a hand on his back, rubbing in circles to try and soothe him, calm him down a bit- He was glad he had learned some skills on coping with Mihashi when he was upset, otherwise he wouldn't have known what to do.

"Mihashi! Come on it's okay. Don't look anymore-" As soon as Mihashi heard his voice and felt the contact, he turned around and clutched at Abe until his knuckles turned pale, hiding and sobbing against him.

"Who.. Who is it..?"

"Should we.. Check?"

"It's a girl so maybe her bag is near by?"

Sakaeguchi and Hamada teamed up scouring the immediate area for anything that looked like a bag or a wallet that could contain her I.D. while Abe held Mihashi and tried his best to comfort him.

"A-ha! Go it!" Sakaeguchi held up a dirtied blue wallet that was imprinted with hello kitty. "It's kinda cute.."

"That's great.. Now's not exactly the time Sakaeguchi.."

"Yeah I know, sorry."

"Who is it?" Sakaeguchi unfolded the wallet, looking over it to see if her I.D card was inside, and within seconds Hamada noticed how badly Sakaeguchi's hands were shaking.

"Who.. is it?"

"It's.. Ah... It's.." Hamada trekked over to where Sakaeguchi was standing and leaned over his shoulder to look at the I.D in his hands.

"Don't tell me it's.."

"Chiyo..Shinooka.."

Silence wafted over all of them, the only sound coming from a hyperventilating Mihashi who sat too devastated to move.

"What do we do.."

"She didn't deserve this.. She's the best.. She's the nicest girl I know.. She never did anything wrong.. How is this fair.."

"Sakaeguchi.."

"Aren't you guys a little upset? Why are Mihashi and I the only two crying.."

"There's nothing we can do anymore.."

Hamada gently placed an arm around Sakaeguchi and pulled him in close, "Over by the field there were some flowers.. How about you and Mihashi go pick some for her? She'd probably like that."

"Flowers.. O-Okay.. You're right.. M-Mihashi..?"

Abe pulled back slightly, and cupped the boys face, wiping at the tears. "You wanna do something nice for her right?"

Mihashi sniffled and whined, "Y-Yeah.."

"Go with Sakaeguchi then.. We'll get into the gym.."

"O-Okay.."

Abe stood up and steadied Mihashi before waving them off. They were miserable, as they should be, and Abe felt overwhelming guilt for not being able to cry. It wasn't because he wasn't upset. Shinooka had been his friend for so long, she had always been there, and like Sakaeguchi said, there was no one nicer than her.

But, he just couldn't do it. Maybe it was because he knew Hamada was trying to be the enforcer, and take charge, and hold all the burden- So, he wanted to at least carry some of that weight too. And right now, Mihashi needed him to be strong more than anything, otherwise there's no way he'd make it through this.

"We have to get that bar out of her back.."

"Yeah.. I know.."

"I don't.. Want to cause anymore damage.."

"If I hold her shoulders down you should be able to pull it out.."

"I can't ask you to do that, Abe."

"You don't have to ask, I suggested it."

"Are you sure.. You're okay with that?"

"It's better than hurting her more.."

Hamada nodded and took position, and Abe pressed his hands down lightly on her shoulders, "Alright.. One.. Two.."

Abe let out a loud groan at the disgusting pop the piece of steel made pulling out of her back, but still he manned up, and slowly turned her over.

He dusted away the dirt that covered her face, straightened up her clothes, and folded her hands over her chest. It would be best if Mihashi and Sakaeguchi didn't have to see her in such an awful way again- _It'd be best if they could remember her like this.. Not a faceless body that died alone._

"Ready?.."

"Yeah.."

Hamada placed her wallet beside her, and took a deep breath before walking on, Abe not far off behind him.

_____________________________________________________________________________

"What if it doesn't work?"

"We'll try something else."

"What if we can't get inside at all?"

"What if asking what if questions stopped so we could actually do something and try to help people so they don't all end up dead?"

Abe nodded wordlessly and Hamada apologetically glanced at him before shoving the bar into the biggest gap between the two doors that was available.

"Sorry.. Abe."

"It's alright. I understand."

"Okay, gonna try.. One, two, and-" Hamada heaved, and the door gave, creaking open slowly.

The sound echoed through the gym, the floor covered by what used to be the ceiling.

"Shit.. It looked fine from outside.."

"Well, we couldn't exactly see the top of it."

"Yeah.. Alright.. You take the left side, I'll take the right."

"Okay."

__________________________________________________________________________________

"Are you alright.. Mihashi?"

"I-I guess.. A-Are you okay?"

"Heh.. I don't know. Today's just not what I expected."

"I-I don't think anyone..really expected it.."

"That's true.. Hey, how does this look?"

Sakaeguchi held up a bundle of blue and violet flowers, shifting them around to at least make them kind of look like a bouquet.

"Ah it looks nice! M-Much better than mine.." Mihashi shyly lifted up his, daffodils and dandelions.

"Ah no, I like yours.. I guess we went for completely different looks.."

"I wanted to pick happy colors because.. S-Shinooka was always smiling.."

"She'd really like that.. She'd like to be remembered like that.. Let's put them all together and go back."

Mihashi nodded hesitantly. He wanted to go back, he wanted to hide behind Abe again, but it was no use- He didn't want to see his friend lying there, lifeless- Why did he get so lucky? Why wasn't it him lying there? What if everyone else suffered the same fate?

"..Mihashi..?"

"Sorry!"

Sakaeguchi shook his head and smiled, holding out his free hand. "Come on, we can do it! For Shinooka! She'd probably be mad if she saw how sad we are. Gotta keep moving forward! For her."

"You're..right.. I.."

Sighing Sakaeguchi grabbed hold of Mihashi's hand, leaning in and giving him a small kiss on his forehead.

"S-Sakaeguchi-kun! W-Wha-"

"Eheh.. You're not as sad anymore, right?"

"I-I.. I guess I'm not.."

"We need to hurry in case Hamada and Abe need us, so no more standing around."

"R-Right!"

Still, they took their time walking back, neither looked forward to the scene that awaited them. As they approached, both sighed in relief when they saw she had at least been fixed up probably by the other boys.

"Like that.. She looks a little more peaceful.."

"Y-Yeah.."

"Here, Mihashi, give me your flowers- Alright.. And.. How does that look?"

Sakaeguchi laid out the flowers on her chest, blending the different shades together to try and achieve some unison. He knew it'd probably be better to slip them into her hands, but, the idea sent shivers down his spine- moving his dead friend's body, even just a little adjustment to her hands, wasn't something he would be able to do- it made him feel sick. He wanted to cry, and couldn't shake the feeling away- But, crying more wouldn't do anything- It wouldn't bring her back.

"It looks nice.. Sakaeguchi.."

"Alright.. We should go in the gym now. See what they've managed to do so far."

"O-Okay.. S-Sakaeguchi! U-Um.."

"Eh, what is it Mihashi?"

Returning the small kiss from earlier, Mihashi pressed his lips to the boys forehead a very prominent blush splaying out over his cheeks. Mihashi knew it would be good to try and cheer Sakaeguchi up like he had done for him- even if it didn't work. He couldn't leave him upset.

"Mihashi!?"

"Y-You're not so sad..anymore.. right?"

Sakaeguchi grinned, and sighed with a nod, "Using my own tricks, that's not fair.."

"C-Come on.."

Mihashi took the lead this time, walking over carefully to the front of the gym, peering inside and staring at all the damage, Sakaeguchi right behind him.

"This is.. "

__________________________________________________________________________________

Abe and Hamada dug, lifting chunks of cement that required two people. So far, no one was in sight- Not a single person.

_They really got lucky getting out of here in time._

Stretching his back, Abe wiped vigorously at his face to clear off all the sweat, looking around for anything that might seem strange- or anything that may be moving.

"Hamada.. You find anything?"

"No.. But.." The blonde stood up and rested his hands on his hips, exhaling. "Do you hear that? It's been bugging me this entire time."

"Hear what?"

"Listen."

They stood there in the quiet, waiting.

And then they heard it, a soft muffled sound, and the sound of metal being hit.

"What is that?"

"I thought maybe it was little chunks of cement that were still falling but it's been going on this entire time."

Abe tuned in to the sound, climbing over the grey hills the cement had created, walking to the very back of gymnasium to a door blocked off by the biggest bit yet.

"Hamada.. Come here, help me move this."

"Alright."

Hamada hurried over, and gripped at one side, Abe taking the other.

"We'll lean it back okay? No way we can completely move it."

"Yeah, okay. Go-"

The two of them strained as the pushed, finally getting the stone to lean up against the rest of the rubble. And as soon as it was moved the door swung open.

"Fuck! Thank you- W-What took so long! I listened to you guys fumbling around and- Oh.. Hey."

"...Izumi..?"

Izumi sighed, trying to catch his breath, and nodding.

"Why were you in the supply closet?.."

"Forgot my phone in my backpack so when I went back to class to get it, the teacher saw I was leaving and wanted me to grab him one of buckets for an experiment later or something- And before I knew it, I was locked in there-"

"Why are you so out of breath?"

"You try sitting in an air tight closet for 40 minutes, banging and calling for someone to find you and see how well your breathing is!"

"Sorry, you weren't that loud so I didn't know what it was."

"It's fine, I'm just glad you came finally. And that you're both okay. What's the rest of this place look like? Everyone else okay?"

"Well.. Uh.."

"Well..?"

"Bad news or good news first?"

"Bad news. Never start with the good news."

"Well.. The entire school collapsed and.. Someone.. We all know, who is very close to us is.. dead."

"..Can you.. be a little more specific?"

"Shinooka is.."

"O-Oh.. Was it.. Was it bad..?" Izumi solemnly peered at the two.

Hamada and Abe exchanged looks and the looked at Izumi dejectedly.

"..Do you know.. if it was quick?"

"We don't know.. We found her on the ground just outside.."

"Mihashi and Sakaeguchi went and got her flowers."

"A-Ah.. Well.. That's good.. And the good news?"

"We're all okay, Mihashi, Sakaeguchi, Tajima, and Mizutani.."

"Mizutani is okay?! Where is he?.."

"He's.. Looking for the rest of the team.. They were in the main building when it..collapsed.."

"Wait so.. That mean's.. Do you know that they were in there for sure? There's no way they could have gotten out or something?"

"Tajima thinks Hanai might have saved the day and got them all out in time but.. We don't know.."

"O-Oh.."

"This is.."

The three of them looked up at the voice that echoed from the other side of the gym.

"Hey! Sakaeguchi! Mihashi! We found Izumi! We'll come to you!"

"Alright!"

"Be careful on the way over, a lot of the shit that fell isn't too sturdy."

"Can do. Let's go."

Abe took the lead, following a similar course to the one he took on the way over, Izumi behind him, and Hamada following to make sure Izumi didn't end up crashing to his death now that he was safe. Once they were comfortably on the other side, Izumi grinned and greeted the other two boys.

"Yo. You guys look awful."

"You always look awful." Sakaeguchi grinned.

"Touche. And mean."

"I-Izumi-kun!" Mihashi eagerly wrapped his arms around him and smiled, "I-I'm so glad you're okay- M-Mizutani will be so happy to see you..!"

"A-Ah.. y-yeah.. same to you.." Pulling back, Mihashi let go and shied back over towards Abe.

"W-Why were you in here?"

"Was getting a bucket for a teacher."

"It didn't look like anyone else was in here, so we can head back over if you guys want."

"Alright sounds good."

"Yeah. We probably should make sure Tajima is okay."

"Yeah."

"Let's go then."

"Ready Mihashi?"

"A-Ah.. Abe-kun.."

"What?" Mihashi blushed and shook his head, causing Abe to look at him completely unamused.

"He wants to hold your hand, Abe. He was really worried about you. It's probably best if you do it."

"S-Sakaeguchi-kun!"

"..Alright. I can do that." Abe compliantly took Mihashi's hand in his and tugged him along, "Come on. Hey, Izumi, got your phone right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I'm sure Mizutani would be more pleased to get a phone call from you telling him we're on our way over."

"Ha, okay. I'll call him."

Izumi pulled out his phone and stared at the screen for a second, shifting through his contacts to make it seem like Mizutani wasn't at the very top, his name in all caps with a little '<3' next to it.

He held the phone up to his ear, and it rang, and rang, and rang, and his heart sank, he was nervous- Nervous something had happened to him since they split up, nervous Mizutani may never pick up.

"Hello?"

"Mizutani!" Izumi blushed as the group teasingly smiled back at him and his enthusiasm over hearing his boyfriends voice over the phone again. "I mean.. Mizutani.."

"Izumi!? You're okay?! Where are you!? Do you need help? I'll be there just tell me where you are!"

"I'm fine, Mihashi, Abe, and the bunch found me."

"You're fine? You're not hurt or anything? You're okay? You're really.. really.."

Izumi could hear Mizutani getting choked up on the other end, and felt tears running down his own cheeks as he grinned.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I was locked in a closet and they took forever finding me, but I'm good."

"I'm.. I'm really glad.. I'm so glad.. When I see you, I'm never letting you go."

"Don't get so emotional, it's kinda gross. Where are you guys?"

"You'll know, when you come to the pile you'll see us."

"Alright. Well.. I'll see you then."

"Wait! Izumi.."

"What?"

"In case.. Yknow something else happens.. I love you.."

"Nothing's going to happen before I see you stupid.. I love you too."

And Mizutani hung up. Izumi would never say it out loud, but he knew exactly how Mizutani felt. He wanted to believe that nothing would happen, but neither of them knew that for sure- And for all they knew, they'd never see each other ever again- That would be the last time they talked, and he could only be left with memories.

"You guys should chill out a little bit."

"You guys? Don't you mean Mizutani?"

"I meant you guys. You're crying like a baby."

"Shut up-" Izumi puffed out his cheeks and wiped at his face. "It was just hard listening to him bawling his eyes out."

"Yeah well, you're literally going to see him in only a few more seconds so, there's no reason to cry."

And Abe was right, they reached the pile of rubble and waiting out in front was Mizutani, trying not to look too anxious but it was written all over his face.

Mizutani froze when he saw Izumi, absolutely beaming. Everyone waited for the overly cheesy scene of the two of them running into each others arms, but Mizutani stood there and cried.

"Izumi! I-Izumi!"

"Ugh! See! I told you guys! He's the big baby! Jeez. And you said when I got here you'd never let me go. Liar. Stop that."

Mizutani stumbled over and almost tackled Izumi to the ground in a forceful embrace, burying his head beside his shoulder. "Izumi! It's good to see you."

"It's good to see you, too.."

"Where's Tajima?.."

Mizutani sniffled and tried to clear off his face before motioning behind him, "He won't stop. We've seen.. A lot of kids.. And teachers.. And it's really taking a toll on him. I think he's losing hope that Hanai might be okay."

"Can you blame him?"

"The worst part was when.. Well.."

"When..?"

"It's a long story.."

"We don't exactly have anything better to do."

"Well.. Okay.. I guess, I'll explain."  
______________________________________________________________________________________

**_Mizutani jogged off, catching up Tajima and slowly digging through the rubble in front to clear a pathway through._ **

"Tajima.. I'm sure Hanai is okay."

"I know he's okay."

"Ah.. Well.. That's good.."

"Stop talking, Help search."

"R-Right.."

Mizutani quickly took position next to Tajima digging and tossing books, cement, backpacks, shoes, random things behind them as they tried burrowing clearing through. It was weird seeing all these things in a pile, sprawled all around and damaged like trash that had been thrown away.

"What's.. This.." Mizutani dug his hand underneath a crushed wooden shelf and pulled with all his strength, stumbling a bit when it finally gave. "O-Oh my God.."

"What is it? Did you find someone? Is it Hanai?"

"It's um.. It's.. A leg?"

"Who is it? Find out who it is-" Tajima instantly bumped Mizutani out of the way and took over shoving everything off of them.

"I don't know them-"

"I don't either."

"What do we do then..?"

"I don't know. I can't stop looking for Hanai. You deal with him"

Mizutani opened his mouth to say something but gave up once Tajima used some of the debris to project himself up onto the heap so he could get further in to look.

"I guess.. I'll just.. Do something..Uh.." Mizutani looked around and sighed, making sure all the kids limbs were free before hoisting him up and over his shoulder, falling to his knees briefly from all the weight. "Holy shit.." He was thankful this kid hadn't weighed anymore otherwise this would have been impossible. Slowly, he carried his body over, and started what became the head count for the dead.

Minutes passed and Mizutani watched as Tajima frantically looked around, throwing things here and there, not logically going about any of it at all- not that he was very logical either in the way he was digging, and collecting bodies but- At least he had established some sort of routine to it all. And he also hadn't completely gone insane. There was no sign of Izumi, or Hanai, or Oki, or Nishihiro- and while he was worried about them, if he showed it, Tajima would probably just react badly to the extra negativity- So he put on a normal, cheerful facade and went on. Worrying and being reckless wouldn't help anyways.

Mizutani slowly made his way up, watching Tajima work- it was both impressive and frightening the way he moved, throwing things, not caring about the bodies that he defaced in the process- He probably didn't even recognize them as people since they weren't Hanai- but it was still horrifying.

"Tajima.. Calm down.."

"I am calm.. Why aren't you helping? Why aren't you doing anything?"

"I am.. But freaking out isn't going to save Hanai any quicker.."

Tajima froze and stood up, shaking his head in disgust. "How can you stand there.. What if they're under all this right now, running out of air, and because we stopped looking they're dying. Slowly and in pain. I won't let that happen to them."

"Tajima.. If they're below this first layer.. We can't do much.. You have to calm down. Would Hanai want to see you like this? We have to take our time so you don't get hurt- T-Tajima wait- Tajima-"

"W-What.."

"Show me your hands Tajima.."

"They're fine.. I have to keep looking-"

"Tajima!" Mizutani gripped the others wrists and pulled him forward. The skin was torn, and bruised and covered in blood that had matted in with shreds of flesh. Mizutani stared in horror.

"I'm fine, I have to help them Mizutani- They'd do it for us.."

"That doesn't mean you need to be stupid about it Tajima. Can you please let me do something about your hands? And then you can continue.."

"F-Fine.."

Mizutani looked around, and stumbled down to the stack of bodies, mumbling an apology as he tore off segments of one of the boys shirts, hurrying back over.

"We need to wash it- Uh.. I don't have any water.. Do you?"

Tajima shook his head, "There's water in the pool."

"Ah! Good idea! Come on!"

Mizutani led the way, looking around, glad at the change in scenery- And the lack of dead students. The metal fence that once encased the pool was down and he carefully climbed over it, Tajima right behind him.

"Alright, dunk your hands."

"Is chlorine okay on injuries?"

"Isn't the school pool saltwater?"

"Oh yeah.. That means this is going to burn really bad then. Can't wait." Tajima faked a smiled and put his hands in, gritting his teeth as he carefully waved them around in he water before pulling them out.

Mizutani wrapped the fabric around his hands, glad the salt had stopped most of the bleeding otherwise it would have been a futile effort. "How's that feel?"

"A lot better, thanks. Sorry for being like this I just.."

"Want to find Hanai. I know. I want to find Izumi. But that doesn't mean I'm going to kill myself over it. Because if he is alive, I'd hate for him to go through the pain of finding me dead."

"I just don't want him to think I didn't try. I know he'd be going at it just as hard as I am, and because of that, I don't want to hold back- I'll give my all to find him even if it means I loose a limb or two in the process."

"Let's not lose any limbs and be smart about this. Let's think about it a little before we go back, because you need a break, and you need to clear your head."

"..But-"

"No. I won't have it. Tajima-" Mizutani gripped his shoulders tightly, "I have always admired you but you're being a dumbass right now. If Hanai is under all that, he's dead. All of them are. Do you know where Oki and Nishihiro's class was?"

"No.."

"First floor, in the back- windows facing out towards the back of the school. If Hanai was down there with them, his best bet would have been getting out the windows, and if he made it he's probably somewhere on campus still. If he didn't. No matter how long we look we will not be able to do this alone. Out of everyone on the first floor, they had the best chances of getting out, so you need to take that into consideration okay."

".. Do you think.. He got out..?"

"The first floor was the first floor to give. If there were any warning inside then, maybe. But they also would have to deal with other student's trying to get out at the same time-"

"So you're saying.. No.."

"It's possible but.."

"Don't fucking talk to me."

"T-Tajima- What- I said it's possible-"

"It's possible 'but'. It's possible but he could be dead. He could end up being one of those corpses you're collecting by the tree. Hanai could be dead. They all could be. I don't want to hear it. I don't want you telling me that he might be dead. I know that. I know that Mizutani. Thanks for the makeshift bandage but.. Just, go away for now. I'm going to find him and he's going to be okay."

"T-Tajima I'm sorry- I didn't mean to-"

"Fuck off, Mizutani."

Tajima sloppily got himself up off the ground and stormed off in an angry fit, leaving behind a mortified and confused Mizutani.

He stayed there for only moments before getting up, brushing himself off, and taking his position back at the heap.

_______________________________________________________________________________

"I was trying to help but I guess I made it worse.."

"Were his hands really that bad?"

"Yeah.. Some of the bodies were smashed, but I hadn't seen damage like that until I saw his hands."

"I-I.. I'll go talk to Yuu.."

"Mihashi.. Are you sure.. It's probably better if you don't- If you say something wrong he might snap at you."

"It's okay. I can do it.. For Yuu.."

Sakaeguchi smiled and gave Mihashi a slap on the back. "Go get 'im Mihashi! You can do it!"

Mihashi contently nodded and waddled off, doing his best to climb up the rubble without hurting himself.

When he got to the top of the heap Mihashi looked around and found Tajima off to the side, still looking just like Mizutani had said. He slowly approached and knelt down beside him, making sure his presence was known by ensuring his steps were heavy enough for him to hear.

"Go away-"

"Yuu-" Tajima looked up only briefly.

"Oh.. Mihashi.. You're back?"

Mihashi nodded, and scooted closer, putting his hand over Tajima's.

"Y-You called me.. M-Mihashi.."

"Sorry.. Just.. Distracted. Sorry, Ren."

"You still like me too..right?"

"Yeah you're my best friend, why would you even need to ask."

"Because.. Because I want to know you care about me still.."

"Duh. Come on. Of course I do."

"Then.. You need to stop.. Yuu.."

"..I can't Ren.. You just.. No one understands.."

"I know I-I.. I don't understand but.. I care about you.. And Hanai cares about you.. And Mizutani cares about you.. And you're making us all w-worry.."

"Hanai might need me, I gotta keep looking.."

"Yuuichirou- L-Look at me.." Mihashi abrasively gripped at Tajima's hands pulling them away from the scrap and forcing him to make eye contact with him.

Mihashi had to pause for a second, not expecting the look on Tajima's face. He had never seen his friend look so exhausted. Tajima looked like he been there for months, the wear obvious around his eyes.

"Hanai.. Is okay."

"You don't know that-"

"I promise.. Hanai.. Is okay.."

"You can't promise that Ren! You don't know that!"

"I know.. Hanai wouldn't die without saying goodbye first.."

Tajima shut up, and stared at Mihashi.

Then he fell forward, head nuzzling into Mihashi's chest as he cried.

"B-But.. He did say goodbye.. When we left the classroom.. I made him kiss me goodbye.. I made him say I love you one last time.. And now.. And now he's gone.. Because I was stubborn and wasted those extra seconds that he could have used getting out of class.. I should've went with him Ren.. I should have apologized for always teasing him and pushing him but I know how great he is and I just.. I think he's amazing and.. I really love him and his face.."

"Y-Yuu.. It's okay.. It'll be okay.. We'll find him okay? Just not l-like this.."

"Okay, Ren..Did you.. Really believe there was a chance that he'd be alive."

"O-Of course! He's Hanai.. And now.."

"And now..?"

"And now that you think he might not be alive.. H-Hanai will definitely come back to us.. J-Just to prove you wrong."

Tajima couldn't help but grin and hold Mihashi tightly, wincing from the pressure on his hands. "Ren.. Thanks.."

"Let's go back.. You.. Need to apologize to Mizutani.."

"Yeah.. Alright!"

Tajima stood clearing his throat and cleaning off any debris that stuck to him, Mihashi smiled and got up as well, hurrying over to the group once again.

"You alright? Did you guys fight? Did you win?"

"N-No! Y-Yuu is okay now.."

"What?"

Tajima walked up to the group with his normal grin on, giving Mizutani a very brief apologetic glance. "Sorry I was out of it.. I should have listened to you Mizutani.. "

"Yeah you should have."

"He's not as dumb as he looks."

Mizutani raised an eyebrow, shooting Izumi a 'are you serious' sort of glare.

"Oh, you found Izumi!"

"Yep. We helped him come out of the closet." Sakaeguchi snickered.

"Ha ha. I'm laughing so hard I could punch you in the face."

"Was he really stuck in a closet?"

"Yep!"

Tajima snorted and laughed. "That's great! That suits you! No one else would get trapped in a closet!"

"Ha ha ha. Yeah whatever."

"Find anyone else?"

"Oh.. Yeah.. Um.. Shinooka-"

"You guys found Shinooka? Is she okay?"

"No.. She actually.. "

It didn't take words to convey what had happened. Tajima bowed his head slightly, and shook his head in disbelief. "Fuck.."

"Yeah.."

"They fixed her up real nice though apparently, so she can rest peacefully."

"Well.. That's good at least..."

"So.. What do we do now?"

"Have any of you guys got a call or anything from home?"

"Nope nothing."

"N-Nothing.."

"Yep, nothing here either."

"Alright then. We'll go home and-"

_"Hey!"_

"Eh? What? Who was that?"

The group looked around trying to pinpoint the voice calling out to them.

_"Guys! Over here! We need you!"_

"Wait is that? Oki?"

"G-Guys!"

Oki ran around the pile flailing his arms, "Hurry over here!"

"What is it?!"

Breathlessly, Oki tried to explain. "H-Hanai.. He needs help.. I can't get the.. Off his leg.."

"HANAI!?" Tajima looked over and Mihashi with the biggest grin he could possibly muster and wrapped his arms around him. "You were right Ren! Hanai's okay! Hanai's fine!"

"Not if you don't hurry- He'll bleed out-" Oki yelled, waving his arms to get them to follow. "Come on!"

"Right!" Tajima composed himself, "Lead the way!"

___________________________________________________________________________

  
"H-Here he is!"

"Ah- Nishihiro is here too!"

"Yeah.. H-He hasn't woken up yet though. He got knocked out by a rock-"

"Ouch-"

"Yeah. Should be glad it didn't take off his head though."

"HANAI!!!" Tajima fell to the ground and looked him over, eyes wandering down his leg, but then instantly back up to his face. "What did you do, stupid?"

"Y-Yeah, insult your injured boyfriend- Great-"

"I was worried, and now I found you and your damn leg is caught under a building. I'm not insulting you, I'm just.. happy you're alive and mad that you're not okay- "

Half the group looked away unable to bear the sight. Hanai had made it out- But, while running to get away he tripped and some of the wreckage buried his leg. He was lucky it didn't bury all of him, but still, he was in pain. Sweat stained his shirt, and blood tinted his dark pants red right where his leg met the wreckage.

"W-What are we going to do.."

"I figured if we worked together we could at least clear everything away, and.. go from there.."

"I'll be back- I'll go get more cloth so we have something to wrap his leg with. His foots probably a goner. Taking him to the hospital would probably be a good idea-"

"How are we going to do that?"

"..Why aren't there even ambulances or cops or firefighters here yet.."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"..I would think.. That after that earthquake emergency services would be sent off.."

"..Mizutani's right-.. Why aren't they here?"

"Maybe there's a road block..?"

"I'm sure they'd figure out a way to get around it when thousands of lives are at stake on the other side-"

"Maybe something happened to the hospital?"

"C-Could you guys.. talk this over later.. In pain.."

"A-Ah sorry Hanai! Right- Fabric, be back!"

"Mizutani. I'm coming with you."

"Alright just hurry up Izumi."

"Yeah."

The two of them left off, rounding around the building to go look for of course fabric, and anything else that might be useful on the way.

"When we take everything off, we need to put pressure on his leg- So he doesn't bleed out faster- Who'll do that?"

Oki knelt down and assumed position, "I'll do it-"

"I'll hold Hanai's hand."

"Tajima-"

"Let him- Mihashi, Sakaeguchi- One of you get water from the pool, the other one look around for something that might make a good splint."

"I'll go to the pool!"

"S-Sakaeguchi.."

Sakaeguchi smiled and gave Mihashi a thumbs up. Of course he'd let Mihashi stay near by- He'd end up freaking out on his own if anything happened, and that would be dangerous. Plus, Abe would be here. He couldn't split them up.

"Hey, Tajima, were there buckets by the pool still?"

"Ah.. I don't think I saw any.. I wasn't exactly looking..Heh, sorry.."

"That's fine! I'll check, and if there aren't any, I'll get some from the gym!"

"Are you sure there are any in there?"

"Yeah, that's why Izumi got stuck in the closet."

"T-That probably.. isn't safe.. S-Sakaeguchi.."

"Yeah.. Maybe One of us should go along-"

"No no! You guys need to start digging, and a splint is important- He wouldn't be able to walk otherwise. And Tajima needs to be with Hanai right now.. So, I'll go. I'll be right back! Promise!"

"Alright.. Be careful."

"S-Sakaeguchi.."

"Don't miss me too much!" He grinned and sprinted off.

_______________________________________________________________________________

Sakaeguchi sighed to himself. It was hard being around the group, but being alone was even worse. At least when he was with everyone he didn't have to worry. If something happened, they'd have his back, he'd be fine. Alone.. You never knew. Alone you had time to think, and that was normally the biggest weakness. Over thinking.

He looked around the pool, and there was nothing. Tipped over lifeguard chair, broken fence, water everywhere, and toys sprawled out everywhere.

"Man.. I really have to go to the gym.." It wasn't something he looked forward to. He said it'd be okay, but in all honesty, he didn't know. Unlike Hamada and Abe, he didn't get to look around and get a feel for the place. He didn't know where to step, didn't know where not to- And it was honestly just horrifying standing in there.

Sakaeguchi slid through the doors once he arrived and looked around the rubble, and then up at the sky. Pipes and bits of cement crisscrossed in certain areas, leaving lose hanging bits and pieces of this and that. It looked like a really badly built obstacle course.

He braced himself and began climbing.

"One step at a time-" He looked over the heap and calculated carefully where to put his feet slowly hiking over the mess. When he reached the other side he gracefully hopped down, and grinned, glad he made it.

He wasted no time searching and collecting a bucket, and doing his best to remember and take the same path on the way back.

One foot in front of the other, he made it to the top, but something was wrong- His foot slid and he struggled to stay up, his body swaying until finally he toppled over, eyes clinging shut as he gasped out loud, his back hurting from the collision with all the hard material.

"A-Ah man.. That sucks.."

He laid his head back with a groan, and blinked when he felt a piece of rock tumble and hit him in the face. "H-Huh?"

His eyes glanced up at the large chunk of cement that had managed to stay up through the quake but only barely. It was unbalanced, and staring up at it made his heart sped up. Each thumb, he felt the sweat dripping down his face.

The loud noise from his fall echoed out, and caused the big block to be pushed just slightly off kilter.

Quickly Sakaeguchi sat up, scrambling to get out of the way but quickly being yanked back down.

"W-What the hell?!"

He turned around and noticed that during his fall, his shirt had been caught on some of the miscellaneous materials beneath him and hurriedly he tore at the fabric.

He did all he could, clawing and pulling and ripping, but within seconds he heard the scrape of rock against metal, and as he looked up, Sakaeguchi's face fell blank.

_Sorry guys.. Sorry I couldn't help.._

His eyes closed, to terrified to watch as all at once the weight of the world seemingly crushed him to nothing.

______________________________________________________________________________

"B-Back.. Abe-kun.."

"Find anything up there?"

Mihashi nodded and held out the chucks of would he managed to salvage from the hill.

"Ah, good job Mihashi-"

"We got clothes! And an inhaler- Don't know how that'd help but I don't think that kid needs it anymore."

"Alright. Well- Most of it's off his leg except this last block.. We're gonna need help lifting it."

"H-Has Sakaeguchi come back yet?"

"..No.. He probably had to go get a bucket from the gym."

"Y-Yeah.."

"Well we need him so we can't do anything until he's back.."

"We can't wait though- We'll just have to do what we can for now. When he comes back we'll clean it off."

They all agreed and shifted to take a position around the large block left on Hanai's leg.

"Tajima, he's going to squeeze your hand tight so be prepared. Oki start pushing down. And.. Hanai, this is gonna hurt like a bitch."

"Okay, one, two..Three!" All at once they lifted the stone and backed if off Hanai's leg.

Hanai sat and bit down hard, teeth gritting together as he, as anticipated, squeezed the shit out of Tajima's hand.

Quickly, Hamada ran behind Hanai and pulled him back, making sure he was far enough away from the junk pile that they wouldn't have to worry about anything else falling and trapping him.

"Keep pushing Oki!"

All their eyes were on the missing limb- And while they were glad he was okay, the sight was gruesome. You saw it in movies, and it was always overly dramatic and squirting blood with pieces of muscle hanging inches off- But this was real life, and it was just awful.

The flesh was battered and the bone hung out a good distance contrasting the bright red.

"I-I guess.. W-We won't need that splint.."

Abe looked at Mihashi to see if he was okay, and thankfully he had looked away, and focused on Hanai's face.

Izumi on the other hand turned pale and fell to his knees, the sound of his gagging making the situation even harder to deal with.

"I-Izumi-"

"Mizutani, bandage him up?"

"Y-Yeah-"

Mizutani knelt down and did his best, ensuring it was nice and tight against the wound.

"If there was a fire or something we could seer the would closed- It'd help disinfect it a bit more too-"

"Anyone know how to start a fire?"

"A-Ah I do-.." Oki slowly raised his hand.

"Nice! Can you do it then?"

"It might take a while.."

"Well. He should be fine like this for now.. Hey, Mizutani, that inhaler, give it to Tajima- He can use it to help Hanai keep breathing for now. It'll open his lungs better so he doesn't start freaking out on us."

"Alright.."

"Oki, work on the fire. Mihashi, wanna stay by Nishihiro and make sure he's alright?"

"How do I..do that..?"

"Just check his pulse every now and then. Abe, Mizutani, Izumi and I will go look for Sakaeguchi- He shouldn't be taking this long."

"Okay."

__________________________________________________________________________________

"I didn't want Mihashi to come with us this time, sorry, Abe."

"Eh? Yeah that's fine. I get it."

"I don't. If anything happens Mihashi is lost without Abe by his side."

"I think something might have happened to Sakaeguchi so I didn't want Mihashi to have to see him if he was hurt, y'know?"

"Ah.. That's why Mizutani and I are here then."

"Yeah, we might need Mizutani to help him."

"And I know where buckets are."

"You're only here so Mizutani doesn't start crying."

"Well shit, fine, okay."

Hamada and the group walked up to the pool, looking over the water that was now highlighted by the evening sky. The medley of oranges reflected over the top and was almost calming.

"There's not exactly anything he could've hurt himself on here- He's not in the pool-"

"Yeah.. That means.. He's in the gym.."

"We better hurry then before we lose any light otherwise it's gonna be hard to see him in there."

They nodded in agreement before starting to jog.

When they got to the gym, they all put their hands up to their mouths and called out.

"Sakaeguchi!"

"Yell if you hear us!"

"Where are you!?"

"Come on!"

They all slowly and carefully scaled up, searching vigorously for any sign of anything.

"W-What.."

Hamada looked back at the guys, biting his lip. How was he going to tell them? What was he supposed to do in this situation? It wasn't like he could blatantly lie to them- But.. He couldn't believe it was true.

"What is it? Did you find him?"

"Hamada..?" Abe walked over, concerned by the look plastered across the blondes face. He shifted in his spot to glance down, and noticed the blue bucket tossed off to the side, and the red splatters along the bottom of the cement block.

"It.. must have fallen.. And.."

"Let's go- It's too late for us to do anything."

"How are we going to tell Mihashi..? Aside from Tajima.. Sakaeguchi was his best friend."

"If you ask him, I'm sure he consider's us all his best friends.. It'd be hard no matter who it was.."

"You guys okay?"

"Yeah.. We..We found him.. We should get back.."

"You don't mean.."

"Yeah.."

Abe gave Hamada a light pat on the back, before lowering himself down to get the bucket. He wouldn't let Sakaeguchi's death over a bucket be worth nothing, the least he could do was fill it up and bring it back for him.

Hamada gave Abe a hand back up and they went on their way, a new sullen atmosphere around the group. All day had been an emotional ride, but they assumed Shinooka would be the only devastating death of the group. They were all together again so they assumed everything would be okay, but it wasn't. And now they had to break the news to the rest of them.

It didn't help that Hamada had been the one to decide it was okay for Sakaeguchi to go alone- He shouldn't have sent him at all. But, if he agreed to let Mihashi go with him- The both of them could have died and that would've been even worse.

Hamada yelled at himself for that thought. It could have been worse, like they narrowly avoided an awful outcome- like Sakaeguchi's death wasn't as bad as someone else in the group dying. It was awful, and he hated it.

"Hamada- It's alright-"

"Yeah..It really sucks but, what can we do.."

"It just.. It looked like it hurt a lot.. It's not.. I just.. I just shouldn't have-"

"Hey, I agreed too. And he was persistent on going alone. We can't blame ourselves."

"But, I do blame myself.. It's my fault he.."

"It's not. Right now Sakaeguchi would be telling you to cheer up. Gotta be strong. Just like he said when we found Shinooka. It wouldn't be right to blame ourselves when that's the last thing he'd want."

"Abe's right.. I'm gonna miss him but, we gotta be strong. You made a good call, not letting Mihashi come along."

"Yeah. That would've been bad.."

"I'll tell Mihashi, just, try and cheer up Hamada."

"Y-Yeah.."

_________________________________________________________________________________

"Ah, sounds like they're back."

"W-Who?.."

"Eheh.. Sorry, Nishihiro, guess we haven't updated you. Mizutani, Izumi, Abe, Hamada, and Sakaeguchi."

"Oh.."

"N-Nishihiro..Y-You.. Should probably lay down still.. "

"Yeah.. Ah my head.. What hit me.." He sighed and did as he was told, eyes eagerly falling shut.

"A rock I think. Hanai passed out from pain. And heheh.. I don't remember what happened to me I just remember running and then I was out."

"Guys! You find him?"

"Ah.. Y-Yeah.. You guys get Hanai's leg all fixed up?"

"Heheh! Yeah! He screamed like a baby. And then passed out like one too. Ah! You brought back some water! We can wash it off when he wakes up!"

"Good to see you're back to normal."

"Are you really surprised? All he needs is Hanai and he's set."

"Pretty much!"

Mizutani and Izumi sat beside Tajima, both enjoying finally being able to sit and rest a bit.

"So uh, where's Sakaeguchi..?"

Hamada averted his eyes and walked off, setting some good distance between him and the group, leaving Abe to give the news.

But, they all already knew just from the look. Just from the lack of Sakaeguchi.

Abe slowly approached Mihashi and gave him a tap on the shoulder, motioning him to walk with him.

He took him back around to the front of the school so they could have some privacy, and Abe did his best to look Mihashi straight in the eyes as he spoke, but for once- His voice was the one that was shaking, he was nervous, he didn't want to have to admit to Mihashi that another one of his friends was gone.

"A-Abe..?"

"M...Mihashi!"

"A-Abe-kun?!" Mihashi jumped back slightly from the sheer volume of Abe's voice.

"Sakaeguchi is.. He.. in the g-gym.. Mihashi.. I'm sorry.."

"S-Sakaeguchi is still in the gym? D-Didn't you go get him..?" The obvious denial in his voice only broke Abe more, and he nodded, forcing back the tears that bubbled forward.

"He died Mihashi.. A chunk of cement.. It just.. I'm sorry, Mihashi.."

Mihashi stared at Abe, the information not registering at all in his mind. The words not making sense. Sakaeguchi and Died in the same sentence just didn't make sense to him at all.

"I-If he's still in the gym.. I'll.. go get him.."

"He's dead Mihashi.. Sakaeguchi is dead!"

Everyone on the opposite side of the wreck heard the abrasiveness in his voice and cringed, hearts filling with pure sorrow, and guilt, knowing that Mihashi would make up for their lack of crying.

"He..s.. D..ead.."

"Mihashi.."

"H-He can't be dead.. T-That's not funny.. Abe-kun.. I'm gonna go.. go get him.."

Abe wanted to smack him, get the message through to him with force but he knew in this instant that wouldn't work.

"He was crushed getting the bucket for the water.. The cement must have come loose and it crushed him.. We couldn't even try to save him Mihashi.. We wanted to find him.. Even if he was like Hanai and stuck somewhere, at least then.. Then we could fix it.. But we couldn't even try.."

"S-So.. Sakaeguchi is.. S-Sakaeg-.." Mihashi fell to his knees and hunched over, heaving violently. The shock of it all finally setting in. His hands grasped at the ground and his nails tore at the dirt beneath him.

Abe quickly knelt over and began to pat his back. Twice today, he's had to comfort him. And both times over the death of someone he cared about. Mihashi wouldn't be able to take much more. He wasn't weak, but he cared about people more than anyone would think possible, and that eroded his strength down bit by bit.

Mihashi gagged, and vomited, yelling out Sakaeguchi's name into the evening air until those yells became blurs and wails of complete pain.

_______________________________________________________________________________

An hour had passed, and it got even darker outside. The boys resorted to using their phones as an extra light source to move around.

Abe walked Mihashi back over, and helped him sit down, his body still shaking, his chest still convulsing. Everyone looked at him with empathy, and guilt for not being able to do anything for him.

Hanai and Nishihiro were finally up and conversing with the group properly, but everyone was tired and ready to sleep.

"We should probably go.. We should check our houses, since no one's got a message yet.. Seeing if our families are okay should be next on our list."

"But, I'm tired.." Izumi stretched, yawned and sprawled out over the ground.

"Sleeping here probably isn't safe. It's for the best."

"Alright.. We should go as a pack so no one's on their own.. It isn't safe like that.."

"Yeah.."

"We'll drop by Hanai's house first. Do you think you can bike him over, Tajima?"

"Yeah, no problem."

"Hamada!"

"Hm?" Slowly he stood up, rubbing at his face.

"Can you carry Hanai over to the bikes?"

"Y-Yeah.. Sure.." He nodded and walked over, carefully bending over and (with some assistance) getting Hanai onto his back.

"Mihashi..?" Abe ruffled his hair lightly and smiled down at him. "You can ride on the back of my bike okay?"

"I-I can.. do it.. myself.."

"Are.. you sure?"

Mihashi stood up and nodded, not looking anyone in the face, and walking off by himself.

"I guess we should follow him."

"Do you think he'll be okay?" The whole group was more than concerned for Mihashi, and seeing him like this broke their hearts.

It reminded them of when he had first joined the team- how fragile, afraid, and destroyed he was- But this exceded that entirely.  
Any light in his eyes had perished, and the team would need to do their best to try and help.

"Yeah.. We'll make sure he's okay." Abe assured.

"Yeah.."

"Definitely."

"Better get going."


End file.
